Confession in a closet
by Hadassah32
Summary: A bump in the hall way and a horrible rumor...leads to an angry Lily and a confused James...in a closet...a dark cramped closet. (RE-WRITTEN)


I was walking down the corridor, crowded by busy students, I had just left potions class and wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking and ran straight into a rather hard, broad chest. All my books and parchment went flying.

"Oh im sorry!" I hadn't even taken enough time to look at who knocked everything out of my hands. I bent down and started to pick everything up.

"Sorry Lily, dear." James bent down and started to help as well. Of course it was _Potter. _he probably meant to run into me so that he could ask me out for the millionth time

"Watch where you're going next time, Potter." I spat out. The students left the corridor and went into their classes leaving just James and I alone. "Now just leave, I can pick this up by myself."

"But it was my fault." He kept helping pick everything up.

"Potter." I nearly growled.

He brushed his hand over mine.

"Lily." He said in a sing-song voice.

We finished picking it all up and stood. James handed me my books and I nearly ripping them out of his hands. But he held on tight, so very tight his fingers were white.

"_Let go." _I demanded.

He took a step towards me and I took one back. He took another one and so did I.

"What's the magic word Lily"? He said in a low voice.

"James." I said sweetly and took a step towards him. He smiled brightly. "You will let go or I will hex you're very special spot into oblivion." He let go and raised his hands in surrender taking several step backs.

"Okay, okay."

I walked around him and down the hall into my transfiguration class. I was late all thanks to bloody Potter. I opened the door and slipped in. Ms. McGonagall stopped talking and looked at me.

"Miss Evens, would you like to tell me why you are so late?"

"I..."

"Sorry Ms. McGonagall it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was walking and ran straight into Lily making her drop all her books." James said from right behind me.

"Hmm, well Mr. Potter next time watch where you're going and do try and be in class on time." He nodded and we both sat down by our friends. I sat by Alice and James sat in-between Sirius and Remus.

Once class ended I grabbed my books and walked out I saw James trying to get over to me, I'm sure to apologize again but I was in no mood to talk to him. But yet when was I ever in a mood to talk to him?

It was the last class so I went up to my dormitories and put all my books up then walked down to the common room to meet Alice so we could walk to dinner together.

We were enjoying our wondrous meal when the Marauders walked over and sat beside us. James beside me, Sirius beside Alice and Remus in front of us.

"Hey, hey ladies." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stuff it Black." Alice said barley looking at him.

"But I was just saying hello. Isn't that right Prongs?" Sirius said with puppy dog eyes, leaning forward to see James.

"But of course Padfoot!"

"What do you want?" I sighed.

James brought his hand to his chin and acted to be in deep thought.

"Well I want many, maaaany things but, you are the most important thing I want." He said with a giant smirk.

"Potter, just leave."

"Oh come on! You asked me a simple question and I answered it." He shurgged.

"Do I look like a really care what you want from life?" I asked harshly….a little too harshly. Jame's eyes flashed with sadness but went right back normal.

"Well Lily dear if you don't care then don't ask such questions." He tsked.

"Note to self." I mumbled.

I started to eat again trying to ignore the two brats.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" I looked up to see Sev standing behind Remus.

"Cant it wait?" I motioned to my food.

"No, it cant." He was openly glaring at Potter.

"Hey, leave her alone right now, she wants to eat, let her eat." James cut in before I could.

"I wasn't talking to you _Potter._" Sev said with disgust. James stood and clenched his hands. I could sense a fight coming on and I knew Sev would lose. I grabbed James arm.

"Okay chill out you two, I will talk with you Severus."

"But Lily." James turned to me with pleading eyes. I motioned to Sev for us to go out into the corridor to talk. Once we got out there I leaned against the wall.

"What did you want?"

"Really? You and _Potter?"_

"Me and Potter what?"

"When did you two become all close?"

"We are no where near being close." I scoffed.

"Then why is he standing up for you and sitting beside you?"

I pushed away from the wall and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"How am I supposed to know? Its just how he is."

"Well its not what I have heard."

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"I heard that you two were a couple of sorts now."

"A couple of sorts?" I was still extreamly confused.

"Yes, friends with benefits was what I heard."

"Wha…?" I was appalled. Was he spreading rumors that we were _sleeping _together? I knew he was a jerk but this is…is worse than being a jerk. "Absolutely not!" I said with anger.

"Its just what I heard, that's why I had to talk with you." He put his hands on my arms but I shoved them off. This new news doesn't change the fact that Severus was the one who called me a mudblood. I was not going to let him think that he was getting on friend terms with me again.

"Lily?" I turned to see _Potter _stepping through the doors. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Is…is everything okay?" I my face was flushed and my hands were shaking from anger. "No! Nothing is bloody okay! You pig!" I was now standing right in front of him. My hand worked with out my accord. It cracked across his face making him step back in shock.

"Wha…? What was that for?"

"Like you bloody don't know!" I shoved him in his chest and walked down the corridor to my dorm.

I was half way up the second staircase when I heard running foot steps behind me. Potter ran past me and skidded to a stop in front of me trying to get me to stop.

"Move Potter." I growled.

"No! Im not going to let you slap me then walk away without me even knowing what I got slapped for!"

"You know why I slapped you!" I moved to my left to try and go around him but he stepped in front of me again.

"No! I have no freaking idea!" he stepped in front of me again when I moved to the right. "Lily! Talk to me! What did that _Snake _tell you!?"

"If you do not get out of my way I will hex you into the next century!" He sighed and ducked down and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes. I shrieked! I kicked and punched him as hard as I could.

"Put me down THIS instance!"

"Calm down women!"

"I will not calm down! And don't you dare tell me what to do Potter!"

He walked us down the hall then he stopped, I couldn't tell what was going on because all I could see was Potter's butt. Then I heard a creak of a door and I was sat down into a very cramped very dark broom closet. James shut the door and I started punching him.

"Don't-you-ever-E-V-E-R-miss-handle-me-like-that-again!-don't-ever-touch-me-again!" I punched , shoved and kicked in-between every word. Then I got an even better idea, I stopped and started searching my pockets for my wand so I could hex him so bad that he would be in the infirmary for months. But I couldn't find my wand! It was gone!

"I have you wand, if that's what you're looking for."

"What!?"

"I'm not going to let you kill me! If I hadn't taken it you would do something horrible and I just wanted to talk to you without you walking away!"

"So you kid nap me? Brilliant idea!"

"Oh stop it Lily! I'm trying to get it through your thick little skull that I did not have any idea why your so pissed at me!" he said raising his voice.

"Its because the rumors you started about me. About us!"

"_WHAT _are you talking about!?" I asked aggravated.

"The rumors that we are…_sleeping together._ Ring a bell?"

"Ex…_Excuse me? _That's…oh my… you think I would actually _do _something like that!?"

"I never thought you would but then Severus told m-"

"You believe him? The jerk who call you a…a you know what! And you believe him?"

I shuffled my feet. Maybe Sev was lying. I mean, Potter has never done something like this!

"I don't know who im supposed to believe." I say quietly.

I heard him shuffle around then he pulled something from his pocket and said _Lumos _and his wand lit up, he sat it on a shelf beside him. I could now see him. His crazy hair that looked like he was pulling it out. His intense brown eyes, his tall lanky body.

"Im trying to get you to like me, why the bloody hell would I start such a rumor?"

"I don't know! Maybe I pissed you off so bad that you decided to start such a rumor!"

His eyes softened.

"I would never do that."

"Yet you do all the other things."

He flinched.

"I know I have done some bad stuff to you but I was just trying to grab your attention."

"Well you grabbed it. but in the wrong way."

"I know." He sighed. "I haven't been the best behaved guy since you met me."

"Haven't been the best behaved?" I laugh. "No, that would be Peter. You have been a toe-rag, prat, jerk, rude _child_ since I have met you."

"Im trying not to be!"

"Well try harder!"

"You just don't understand!" he ran both his hands through his hair.

"Indeed I do not understand! Would you like to explain?"

He moved closer to me making me back into the wall.

"It's you! You drive me bonkers!" he nearly screamed.

"Well then just leave me alone and I will stop 'driving you bonkers'!" I shoved him in his chest. He grabbed wrists and shoved them against the wall above my head.

"Let go." I said with venom flowing off my words.

"No! I'm sick of this! I'm going to talk and you will listen to me without anymore interruptions!"

He was only a few inches from my face, his glasses catching the glow from his wand. His eyes were so intense. Full of anger, tiredness and…something else. I nodded my head for him to go ahead.

"Yes I'm a prat when I'm around you because you make me so bloody nervous!"

Nervous? Potter was never nervous! He is never EVER nervous! He is full of confidence and struts around the castle and has people falling at his feet.

"I can't think straight when you're in the same room as me! My hands start to shake when you make eye contact with me. Your eyes are so intense and I love your fire like hair and when you walk by your perfume smells amazing! Agh, it's you! You drive me crazy!" His chest was heaving heavily brushing against my body every time he took a breath. Which was a lot.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just said 'oh' I looked up into his eyes. They were searching mine, looking for…something. He looked down at my lips. I unknowingly darted my tongue out to moisten them. He shut his eyes and groaned, then looked back up into my eyes and leaned forward very slowly…ever so slowly. He was a mere inch from my lips. Our noses caressing each other but then he abruptly pulled back and dropped my hands while taking a step back. I suddenly felt cold and missed his body against mine. I let out the breath that I didn't relies I was holding in.

"I…I'm sorry I shouldn't have grabbed you like that." He ran his hand through his hair. Which I always thought it was an attempt to make himself look cool but now I see its one of his nervous habits.

I cleared my throat and straitened my shirt.

"It's okay." Was it okay? Maybe. Did I want him to do it again? Maybe. Did I want him to kiss me? Maybe.

"Uh, here is your wand." He pulled it out from his back pocket. I took it from his hand. Our fingers brushed and I felt tingling run up my fingers and throughout my whole body. He moved to open the door but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to…figure some things out.

"James."

"Lily." He said to the door.

"Why?"

He stepped away from the door and turned back towards me.

"Why what?"

I fiddled with my wand then I stuck it inside my pocket and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Why me? Why not any of the other girls? You could have any of the girls in this school since you're the hottest guy in the school and anyone would love to be with you. So why me?"

He chuckled then took a step closer.

"Why Miss Evens, did you just admitted that I was the hottest guy in school?"

"What? No I did not!"

"Oh yes you did." He was even closer now. And I tried to keep my mind on the conversation not on his silky hair, his intense eyes, his kissable lips.

"Well-I-uh-oh come on! You're avoiding the question!" I said folding my arms over my chest.

He nodded his head and lifted his left hand to rest on the wall right beside my head.

"Because, I don't want any of the other girls. I want you. I have always wanted you and just you. You're funny, sweet, smart, and beautiful."

His other hand lightly grazed up my arm and onto my cheek. His hand was so warm and gentle.

"I love when you help the first years when they are home sick, I love when you're so focused on your work so you start to chew on your quill, I think you're so adorable when you tuck your hair behind your ear when you're nervous." He brushed my hair behind my ear sending shivers down my spine and causing my scalp to tingle. "I think it's sexy that you don't wear slutty clothes like other girls." His fingers ran down the side of my neck and then he played with my shirt collar. My heart was pounding so hard I figured he could feel the vibrations through my shirt. "It shows that you are not trying to get attention. I love how you don't care about what people think of you. It's brave and I like that. I enjoy getting you mad because your cheeks get flushed and you're just so cute when you get all riled." He moved his hand back up to cup my cheek. "You're just you Lily, that's why."

I unfolded my arms and placed my hands on his hard chest.

"Well Mr. Potter, is that all?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"No Miss Evans it is not. I could go on all night about the things I love about you but I just really want to kiss you right now."

We both started to laugh. I ran my right hand up his strong chest then up to his neck.

"Well, go ahead then Mr. Potter." I whispered.

His face broke out into a giant smile.

"Really?"

I nodded my head. My heart was pounding. Was I really about to kiss James Potter?

He slowly bent down and our noses caressed again. Then he lightly brushed his lips with mine, he put more pressure then pulled back an inch. He removed his hand from the wall and onto my waist. He kissed me harder this time, a kiss full of passion. Six and a half years of bottled up passion. I ran my right hand through his lovely silky hair. And my other hand ran up his arm. His hand that was on my cheek moved to the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. His other hand ran up and down my side. My breathing became ragged as a lack of oxygen began to make my head spin. He must have been having the same reaction, for he gently pulled away.

"Wow. So THATS what it's like to kiss Lily Evens? Bloody amazing!"

"All the girls were right about you, James. You are and excellent kisser."

"Well my dear Lily. No girl would know that since you're my first kiss, now would they?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! I mean-"he leaned in close and whispered. "Have you seen the girls around here…their no competition in comparison to you." We laughed then he kissed me again.


End file.
